


Summer Camp Love

by LetsMaroonandGold



Series: Camp Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, High School, M/M, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsMaroonandGold/pseuds/LetsMaroonandGold
Summary: A summer camp with tournaments, activities, cabin fun, and swimming. Always brings kids from around the United States for a summer long fun and hardships. The camp is called Lone Wolf Camp which is a thirty minute drive from Buena Vista, Colorado.Every year, Julia and her friends go to the same camp in Colorado. This year is going to be different since another state will be now coming up with them this year. Julia remembers most of the group, since she actually used to live in the state that is new to the camp.Old friends reunite and new romances blossom. With the new group, brings new romances, new friendships, and new rivalries.





	1. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia, Ainsley, Cydney, and the rest of Princeton Academy have arrived to Camp Lone Wolf. Julia is reunited with her best friend Becky. The group of friends get situated into their cabin.

Julia and her friends got off the bus after a 27 hour from Durham, not including the stops for food and bus drivers switch. Once they get off the bus, they were welcomed by the staff that has welcomed every year. Julia spots the camp musician, the one who taught her how to play the guitar, standing at the far end of the dirt yard. Julia walks up to her and was given a hug. Followed behind her was a average height girl with below the shoulder brown hair with blondish highlights and green eyes and a smaller girl with above the shoulder brown hair.

Julia sighs, "Well that was a long bus ride, but it was worth it. Becky, this is my best friend Ainsley and her best friend Cydney. This is her first year coming, but she had wanted to see what everyone else has been talking about."

Becky happily smiles, "Nice to meet you, Ainsley and Cydney. Julia has actually talked about both of you. It is nice to finally meet you. Did anyone not come this year? Other than the graduates from last year. Actually Princeton is the first group to get here."

Ainsley greets, "Nice to finally meet you Becky. I hope it was all good things that Julia has told you about us. Same goes as Julia has told us about you. Thank you for treating well while she has been here."

Julia adds in, "Yes, Alexa's best friend isn't here this year since she wanted to do some tournaments for lacrosse, so she can get recruited by her top colleges she wants to go to. I don't who else since we usually with another group, but since we got some of our friends here, we decided to be in a cabin together."

"Julia. Ainsley. Cydney. Come on, we need to unpack in our cabin, before our other side cabin mates come here." yells Annika from the sand volleyball court.

Julia and her friends wave goodbye to Becky and grabbed their luggage headed towards their cabin Titania. Their cabin consists of Julia, Ainsley, Cydney, Annika, Morgan, Ella, Claire, Alex, and Alexa. Out of all of them, Julia, Claire, Annika, Morgan, and Alexa are the only ones who have been to Camp Lone Wolf. Julia and Ella were bunk mates with Julia being on the bottom bunk and Ella on the top bunk. Alexa had a bed to herself since she got to choose since her usually best friend couldn't come this year.

Their cabin has two separate sides with four bunks in the corners and a bed in the middle of the beds. In the rooms consists of dressers and closets that would accommodated for everyone in the sides of the cabin. In between the two sides is a living room with four chairs and two couches. Out of all the cabins, their's are the only one with a bathroom.


	2. Hello Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next rounds of campers arrive, Julia is reunited with her closest friends from Louisiana and Wisconsin. Rumors are spreading about who is the next group of campers since they will be late. Also Julia and some of the other co-captains have been told that the teams are going to be mixed up and they can pick their teams.

**The Next Day**

Julia and crew walk out of the cabin to the sound of buses arriving into the camp. The buses were red and white with a badger, both Julia and Claire turn towards one another and grinned. They recognize the buses to belong to the North Madison High School. They waited for the buses to stop. Once the buses stop, both Julia and Claire ran towards them. Julia spots her best friends Ellie, Morgan, and Allyson getting off the second bus.

Julia runs up and hugs the trio, "Hey. I can't believe it has been a year since we all have seen each other. What have all of you been up to?"

Ellie responds, "Well, I continued playing volleyball. I'm still hoping to get a scholarship from some sport academy like Princeton." *nudges Julia* "Do you know anything about the other state coming here. I heard that New York, couldn't make it this year due to not many people signing up."

Julia responds, "I can talk to the head coach of the Princeton's volleyball team. I have mentioned to her about you. You can also talk to Ainsley, she is on the varsity team for volleyball. No, I have not heard anything from anyone about the other school. I did hear from some staff members that they will be the last ones showing up due to the late notice of their state going this year. Apparently, that state has gone to a different camp each summer and it's their first time coming this year to Camp Lone Wolf."

Morgan asks, "Do you think it could be people from Texas?"

Julia shakes her head, "I don't know, even though I'm one of the co-captain, I don't even know about who is coming. I only know about the people who always come. Where is the other Ellie?"

Allyson responds, "She is coming tomorrow since she had to go to a funeral today for her grandma. She said she will arrive tomorrow morning. Hey can you help us with our luggage our cabin is Venus. What cabin are you in?"

Julia nods and helps her friends with their luggage, "I'm right next to you guys in Titania. Also we are near the sand volleyball court which is nice for practice before any matches for volleyball."

They walk towards Venus and Titania cabins, when all of the sudden, they all heard a sound of honks coming up from the hill for the next round of buses. Both Julia and Ellie looked towards one another in confusion due to the next group is already here. They watched as three buses come down. On the side of the buses read _Louisiana Coaches _. The group looked at each other and smiled. Their friends Abbi, Anna, Cameron, and JonElise are from Louisiana and they usually come up due to they had met at another camp when they were younger. They all hustled towards the buses and awaited for their friends and others.__

____

__The doors open and they hear, "Hello Camp Lone Wolf. Xavier is here!!"_ _

__The group literally bursts out laughing, because Xavier has been known to be camp clown and known for his harmless pranks. Julia spots the familiar long light brown hair of her friend Abbi getting off the bus after Xavier.__

Abbi spots Julia and yells, "JULIA!!!"

The friends run up to each other and hug each other. They haven't seen each other since last summer due to Julia having to play sports all year. Ellie, Morgan, Allyson, Cameron, Anna, and JonElise joined in the hug. When they broke the hug, Julia's friends Ainsley and Cydney walked over.

Julia introduces her friends, "Guys this is Ainsley and Cydney. This is their first year up here, but I have known them for many years. Ainsley and Cyd, this is Ellie, Morgan, and Allyson from Wisconsin and Abbi, Anna, Cameron, and JonElise from Louisiana. I have known these girls since we were about eight years old. Abbi, which cabin are you guys in?"

Abbi responds, "I think Calypso, but I'm not sure. What cabin are you guys in?"

Cyd sternly responds, "Julia, Ainsley, and I are in Titania and I believe Ellie and her friends are Venus."

Ellie firmly nods, "Of course they would put us near each other since we are like the best of friends. I'm glad I finally got to meet Cyd and Ainsley. Julia has talked about you guys a lot."

All of the sudden while the girls were speaking to one another.

**"MAY ALL CO-CAPTAINS PLEASE GO TO DRIVER'S POINT LODGE FOR A MEETING. THE MEETING STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES. IT IS MANDATORY."**

Julia shrugs her shoulders, "It looks like I have to go, see you guys."

Julia walks into Driver's Point Lodge, by herself since she was one of the many captains representing Princeton Academy this week. She spots the other co-captain she is working with this summer which is Evan, whom she plays basketball with. Julia sits with Evan on a coach near the fireplace. Other captains arrive on in while they wait for the Captain Mentor and Head of Athletics to arrive.

_3 minutes later ___

__"Sorry that I am late, we had to make sure everyone was in their cabin before we make this announcement to you guys."_ _

__Julia silently gasps, _No way. Walker is Captain Mentor. I heard just rumors that there was a new Captain Mentor, but I would have never guessed it was Walker. Lots of the graduates were hoping for Trevor to be the mentor. _____

____Walker continues, "If you have heard, we had to replace Marcus on staff this past year since his wife is on maternity leave, so I was chosen to be Captains Mentor. I know some of the graduates from last year were hoping for Trevor to be the mentor, but they asked me. I know I haven't been a captain when I was a camper, but I can sure like to have some help from you guys. Especially the captains from Princeton Academy. Any questions before things get started."_ _ _ _

____Everyone was silent including Julia. Julia was fuming mad since Walker is now the Captain Mentor for this year. Evan knew why his best friend was angry, but did not want to bring it up to her since they were near Walker._ _ _ _

____Walker sighs, "Okay. So this year is going to be different from last year. This year, you guys are actually going to pick your teams from all of the states, not just your group. I hope you guys do it fairly. I want you guys to meet knew people, so have fun. This meeting is adjourned. See you guys at dinner."_ _ _ _

____After Walker leaves, everyone stayed silent until Sawyer from Wisconsin spoke up, "Well, this is going to be different."_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Julia mostly plays on boy's sports teams, but since this my story. I can allow girls to be on boys team. No hate please for that. It is 2018, girls should be able to play on guy's teams. Also I want you guys to guess how Julia knows Walker other than from camp. It won't be relieved until a couple more chapters though.


End file.
